The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) have been developed to increase speed, to lower operating voltage as well as to increase bit density. Fin field effect transistors (FinFET) have 3-dimensional channels.